


Crimson City

by Kaellig, pieces_of_silver



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Castle, Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Noir, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продажные копы и адвокаты, супергерои в отставке и торговцы крэком? Это определённо не тот Нью-Йорк, к которому привыкла Кейт Беккет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson City

— Как думаешь, он будет сопротивляться или попытается сбежать? — поинтересовался Райан, застёгивая бронежилет.  
— Ставлю десятку, что будет отстреливаться, — отозвался Эспозито. Он вложил на место последний патрон, спрятал за пояс запасной магазин и одёрнул рубашку. — Пари?  
— Пари, — азартно согласился Кевин.  
Беккет закатила глаза и покачала головой.  
— Эй, парни, вы закончили? Пока вы тут спорите, подозреваемый мог бы уже не только сбежать, а хоть уползти, гусеницей.  
Дэвид Эйгл застрелил свою жену, преспокойно закопал её на пустыре в двух кварталах от дома и вернулся к обычной жизни со спокойной совестью — до того момента, пока тело его жены не было случайно найдено, и расследованием её гибели не занялся убойный отдел двенадцатого участка.  
Теперь Кейт Беккет, Хавьер Эспозито и Кевин Райан стояли перед дверью квартиры Эйгла с ордером на арест и твёрдым намерением этот арест произвести.   
Беккет посмотрела на коллег, каждый по очереди кивнул, давая понять, что готов, и тогда она решительно постучала в дверь.  
— Мистер Эйгл? Полиция Нью-Йорка, откройте.  
Беккет прислушалась: из-за двери донеслись неторопливые шаги, затем сонный мужской голос, хорошо знакомый Кейт по двум допросам: «Сейчас, одну минуточку...» — и звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа.  
Тихий щелчок снимаемого предохранителя Беккет различила даже сквозь скрип дверных петель, но среагировать уже не успела.  
Эйгл выстрелил почти в упор, и Беккет отбросило назад, в стену коридора.  
Пуля пробила грудную пластину бронежилета, прошла сквозь живую плоть и смялась о кевлар, закрывающий спину. 

* * *

Её куда-то везли; Кейт чувствовала, как кто-то держит её за руку, и слышала голоса, но не могла разобрать слов. Она попыталась вслушаться, но вместо этого голоса словно отдалились, став ещё менее отчётливыми, и Беккет показалось, будто она куда-то проваливается.  
Резкая боль в груди почти вернула её к реальности, но не помогла окончательно вырваться из полусонного состояния. Это даже раздражало, но сил на то, чтобы разозлиться, у Кейт уже не было. Ей хотелось закрыть глаза и позволить себе раствориться в мутной бездне, только вот глаза и так уже были закрыты.  
В какой-то момент взгляд прояснился, и Кейт увидела лицо матери. Та сидела совсем рядом с носилками и держала дочь за руку. Заметив, что Кейт проснулась, Джоанна ласково улыбнулась — рот и глаза смотрелись чёрными провалами на бледном лице — и погладила её по волосам.   
Беккет снова провалилась.  
Когда она очнулась в следующий раз, мать посмотрела на неё с укоризной.  
— Кейти, дорогая, сколько можно мешать людям выполнять свою работу?  
Кейт поморщилась, не понимая. В груди, нарастая, пульсировала боль. Джоанна пояснила, видимо, догадавшись о состоянии дочери:  
— Ты лежишь тут уже месяц. «Скорая помощь» из-за тебя столько времени не выезжает по вызовам, а ведь сейчас эпидемия, больницы переполнены! Пойдем, — она аккуратно приподняла Кейт за плечи, помогая сначала сесть, а потом и встать, опираясь на её локоть, — твой мотоцикл стоит за углом. Пора домой. Твой папа переживает.  
Байк действительно стоял за углом, между поставленными друг на друга коробками с журналами «Playboy» — вместо полуобнаженных женщин на обложках были белые кролики в бикини, изгибающиеся в двусмысленных позах — и чьим-то разбитым велосипедом. Беккет, пошатнувшись, ухватилась за руль своего мотоцикла, с трудом забралась на него и выжала сцепление.   
Перед ней тянулся длинный узкий переулок, похожий на коридор общежития.  
Было темно.

С обеих сторон сжимаются стены длинного-длинного коридора, кажется, что байк вот-вот заденет их справа либо слева, но Беккет не сбавляет скорость. Ветер свистит в ушах, бессильно хватается за кожаную куртку. Стрелка на спидометре замерла где-то за последней риской, плейбоевский кролик, наклеенный на торпеду, смотрит насмешливо. Она пролетает мимо старых киноафиш и бесконечных граффити, мимо заставленных банками книжных полок и клеток со скелетами мёртвых птиц — но на такой скорости всё почти сливается в единое серое полотно, из которого лишь изредка вырываются отдельные детали. Глаза начинают слипаться, Беккет отчаянно борется со сном, но он неуклонно охватывает её сознание. Скорость продолжает расти, управлять байком становится всё сложнее...  
Мотоцикл на полной скорости влетает во что-то большое и твёрдое; силой инерции Беккет швыряет вперёд, и только это помогает ей проснуться. Голова болит, кровь из разбитого лба заливает глаза и лицо. Беккет пытается подняться, но удаётся ей это не сразу. Она находит взглядом байк: отсюда не видно повреждений, зато отлично различим плейбоевский кролик на торпеде; Беккет кажется, что он издевательски подмигивает ей. Она всё-таки встаёт — и только теперь понимает, что врезалась в надгробие. Ночь. Кейт стоит посреди кладбища, окружённого лесом, с неба капает редкий мелкий дождь. На надгробии выгравированы двое: девушка в полицейской форме и мужчина в костюме и маске, ниже подпись — «наши герои»; на могильной плите свалено несколько венков и лежит одинокая открытка с котёнком. Приглядевшись к изображению на надгробии, Беккет с удивлением узнаёт в девушке себя.  
Откуда-то справа слышатся голоса. Повернув голову, она видит группу людей, и женщина с яркой копной рыжих волос что-то говорит, эмоционально размахивая руками. Гремит выстрел, женщина падает, все кидаются к ней. Беккет, пригибаясь, оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь найти снайпера, но вокруг — глухой лес. Когда она снова оборачивается, то видит перед собой высокую каменную стену с несколькими дверями. Беккет дёргает все двери по очереди, но они не поддаются, и тут Кейт замечает над одной из них натужно мерцающую неоновую табличку с надписью: «Открой меня». Буква «й» вспыхивает чуть ярче и гаснет. Кейт тянется к ручке, но как только она прикасается к ней, та начинает стремительно увеличиваться вместе с самой дверью — или же это сама Беккет резко уменьшается, пока не обнаруживает, что висит, не доставая ногами до земли? Ручка проворачивается под тяжестью её веса, дверь со скрипом открывается, Кейт чувствует, что начинает соскальзывать; она судорожно хватается за гладкий металл, но пальцам не за что зацепиться, и она падает...

Первым, что она услышала, очнувшись, было мерное попискивание медицинских приборов. Кейт с трудом заставила себя открыть глаза, но сразу же зажмурилась от слишком яркого света. Боль, вспыхнув где-то в районе лба, лениво растеклась по всей голове и осела тяжёлым свинцом в затылке.  
Откуда-то доносилось тиканье часов. Сначала незаметное, оно постепенно становилось громче, и вскоре уже писк приборов было за ним не различить.  
— Очнулась, — с непонятным раздражением констатировал незнакомый голос.  
Беккет снова открыла глаза и теперь смогла различить хмурого мужчину в дорогом костюме-тройке, сидевшего в кресле возле кровати. Мужчина демонстративно посмотрел на часы и покачал головой.  
— С ума сойти. Полдня просрал из-за тебя.  
На стене у него за спиной Беккет увидела зеркало в рост человека, на фоне тёмно-серых обоев оно казалось сияющим проходом. Вместо кровати в нём отражался гроб с истлевшим трупом, и Беккет поспешила отвернуться. Прямо над зеркалом висели сломанные часы. Справа — несколько ярких плакатов современных поп-групп. На полу стояли ещё одни часы. Идущие. Беккет поняла, наконец, откуда раздавалось тиканье.  
Повсюду была паутина. Паутина и пыль.  
— Прости, — растерянно отозвалась Беккет. Она не помнила, как здесь оказалась, но это почему-то совершенно не беспокоило её.  
Она посмотрела в сторону окна. Давно нестиранные занавески были плотно задернуты, на подоконнике стоял горшок с геранью.   
Незнакомец смерил Беккет долгим тяжёлым взглядом, но затем, смягчившись, вздохнул и легко поцеловал её в лоб.  
— Будь осторожнее. Ты ещё должна меня спасти, помнишь?  
Она хотела спросить, как его зовут, но он развернулся, подошёл к гигантскому платяному шкафу из красного дерева, с некоторым усилием открыл дверцы и вошёл внутрь. Дверцы захлопнулись, неприятно взвизгнув петлями. Беккет потрясла головой, и уже собралась встать, но —

— Йоу, Беккет, — Эспозито шлёпнул на стол перед ней толстую папку с документами.  
— Что это?  
— Все материалы по Каслу, ты же просила.  
— По кому? — нахмурилась она. Голова по-прежнему болела. Потерев затылок, Беккет нащупала повязку.  
Эспо посмотрел на неё с подозрением и забрал папку обратно.  
— По-моему, тебя рановато выписали.  
— Нет-нет, я в порядке. — _Выписали? Когда? Она же только что была в больнице..._ — Просто... ну, не помню я. Дай сюда, — Кейт требовательно протянула руку.  
Эспозито недоверчиво хмыкнул, но папку отдал.  
— Ричард Касл, писатель-детективщик. Мы пытались его арестовать, но он умудрился ускользнуть. Вспомнила?  
— Тот самый Ричард Касл?..  
— Ну да, из-за которого ты в больницу с сотрясением загремела, — кивнул Хавьер, явно успокоившись. Беккет не стала уточнять, что, вообще-то, хотела сказать совсем другое.  
— Хорошо, спасибо за документы, почитаю.  
— Поверь, там не хуже, чем у него в книгах, — хохотнул Эспо.  
— А почему мы не изучили его дело до того, как производить арест? — поинтересовалась Кейт, когда коллега уже собирался уходить.  
— А зачем? — удивился он. — Нам дали наводку — мы и пошли.  
— А-а, — понимающе протянула Беккет, хотя на самом деле она не поняла ничего. Но что-то подсказывало ей: лучше этого не показывать.  
— Что-то ты сегодня действительно не в себе, — глубокомысленно заметили откуда-то слева.  
Кейт повернула голову и увидела клетку. Вернее, это была камера — часть помещения участка, отгороженная тяжёлой решёткой, метра три на четыре. За решёткой на тянувшейся вдоль одной из стен скамейке сидел парень лет двадцати пяти в светло-сером костюме с иголочки. Глаза его были полузакрыты, в зубах зажат мундштук длинной трубки — Беккет откуда-то вспомнила, что она называется кисэрой. Вся камера была наполнена дымом, который почему-то не просачивался наружу. Кейт показалось, что она чувствует запах опиума.  
— Крепко по голове прилетело, я слышал? — продолжал незнакомый парень.  
Беккет снова коснулась пальцами заплатки на затылке. Похоже, что и в самом деле крепко.  
— Ты кто? — настороженно спросила она. Кейт не помнила, чтобы прямо в общем зале стояла камера. Собственно, — детектив огляделась по сторонам — участок в принципе выглядел несколько непривычно, но заметила она это только теперь.  
Парень рассмеялся, в его голосе послышались истеричные нотки, свойственные наркоманам.  
— У-у, да ты совсем тю-тю, детектив Беккет, — он затянулся и снова засмеялся, но затем, поперхнувшись, закашлялся. — Я Майк. Талисман 12-го участка, — неожиданно серьёзно произнёс он, открывая глаза.  
Глаза у Майка были дымчато-лиловые. Наверное, это от опиума, подумала Беккет.  
— И... мы знакомы? — уточнила она.  
— Не знаю, — Майк пожал плечами. — Мы были знакомы. Но теперь ты сошла с ума, а значит, ты теперь другая. А значит, мы больше не знакомы, потому что я не знаю изменившуюся тебя. А значит...  
— Хватит, пожалуйста, — перебила его Кейт, чувствуя, как сворачиваются в узел извилины её мозга.  
Майк довольно зажмурился, неожиданно напомнив Беккет Чеширского кота, и снова затянулся.   
— Я — не он, — укоризненно заметил Майк; Беккет не поняла, о чём он.  
В окружавшей его дымке проскользнул силуэт дракона, который затем превратился в жирную гусеницу и растаял.  
— Почему ты куришь опиум в полицейском участке? — спросила она. Что-то в этом вопросе показалось ей самой странным, но Беккет не знала, что именно.  
— Потому что кто-то же должен курить опиум, — философски заметил Майк. — Почему бы не я? Почему бы не здесь? Хочешь? — он неуловимым движением достал откуда-то короткую стеклянную трубку и протянул её Кейт.   
— Это же не опиум.  
— Конечно. Это крэк.  
Кейт уставилась на трубку и целых две секунды думала о том, стоит ли её брать, но затем опомнилась.  
— С ума сошёл? — прошипела она, выдирая трубку с наркотиком у Майка и швыряя её в корзину под столом. _Странно, ей казалось, что стол стоял от камеры гораздо дальше._  
— Ну и сказала бы, что не хочешь, — неожиданно обиделся Майк и, подтянув ноги к себе, отвернулся к стенке. Больше он не сказал ни слова, и Беккет пришлось переключиться на изучение личного дела Ричарда Касла.

— ...Ваше имя — Ричард Касл? — строго произнесла Кейт Беккет, отрывая взгляд от папки и переводя его на задержанного. Задержанный сидел, развалившись на неудобном стуле и старательно показывая, насколько комфортно и уверенно себя чувствует, но Беккет видела: он нервничает.   
— Не совсем. Вообще-то, это псевдоним, — охотно пояснил Касл.   
— Я в курсе, — ответила Беккет, и он замолчал, с интересом разглядывая её.  
— Интересно, что такая женщина, как вы, может делать здесь?..  
— Ты имеешь что-то против полиции? — угрожающе ласковым тоном предположил Эспозито. — Ты ведь именно об этом постоянно пишешь, не так ли? Что копы у нас продажные, доверять полиции нельзя, настоящие преступники бродят по улицам, а в тюрьмах сидят невиновные, так ведь?  
 _К чему это? Они не полиция нравов, они допрашивают писателя в связи... в связи с чем? Кейт опять не могла вспомнить — как и то, когда они успели его арестовать и привести сюда._  
Касл неуверенно улыбнулся и покосился на дверь. Беккет пришло в голову, что он явно кого-то ждёт.  
— Ну что вы, детектив, — миролюбиво ответил Касл. — Это исключительно то, как видит всё главный герой моих книг. Но если бы вы почитали дальше, вы бы узнали, что постепенно...  
— На кого ты работаешь, Рикки? — перебил его Эспозито.  
В этот момент дверь допросной открылась, и внутрь просунулась голова Кевина Райана.  
— Ребята, его адвокат пришёл. Пускать?  
Эспо скривился и посмотрел на Беккет. Она поняла, что парни ждут её ответа, и бросила взгляд на Касла. В глазах писателя, до этого отчаянно пытавшегося скрыть страх, вспыхнула надежда, и поза его стала куда более уверенной. Чего ждёт Райан? Что она скажет «нет»?  
— Запускай, — вздохнула она, — я сомневаюсь, что он скажет что-то полезное.  
— Писатель, — скривился Эспозито.  
— Вы имеете что-то против профессии моего клиента? — холодно спросил адвокат, входя в допросную. Беккет замерла: это был тот самый мужчина из больничной палаты. То место на лбу, которого коснулись губы незнакомца, ощутимо закололо.  
— Кто вы? — резко спросила она.  
— Харви Спектер, — жёстко и уверенно ответил он без малейшей запинки и насмешливо наклонил голову набок: — Ну что, я освежил вашу память, _детектив_?  
Последнее слово Спектер выделил голосом, явно демонстрируя свою неприязнь к любым носителям этого звания. Кейт нахмурилась. Он совершенно явно её знал, но сейчас в его поведении не было и тени той нежности, которую она помнила по прошлой встрече. _Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?_  
— А теперь, если вы не против, я бы хотел услышать, какие обвинения предъявлены моему клиенту.  
— Пособничество и сговор с террористами, — лениво ответил Хавьер, но Беккет заметила, как он подобрался. — _Она_ должна была тебе всё объяснить.  
— Вы меня явно с кем-то спутали, — сообщил Харви. — Я не из тех, кому «всё объясняют». У вас есть доказательства? Улики? Свидетели? Если нет, то мы уходим. Я не рекомендую ни одному из своих клиентов задерживаться в этом гадюшнике дольше необходимого. Тут слишком заразно, — он почему-то снова посмотрел на Кейт, но отвернулся прежде, чем она успела даже хотя бы просто повести бровью.

В какой-то момент мигрень стала совершенно невыносимой, Беккет показалось, что сзади в голову ей медленно вкручивают некий тупой предмет, перед глазами всё поплыло, и она зажмурилась.  
— Голову с плеч! — кричит какая-то женщина.  
— С плеч! — поддакивает хор голосов.  
Кто-то кладёт руку Беккет на плечо и разворачивает её к себе, головная боль становится ещё сильнее, и Беккет зажмуривается крепче:  
— Если знаешь, что сказать, — говори на эсперанто. Невежливо настолько упрямо не смотреть на королеву! Ну-ка, сделай книксен — и не смей смотреть себе под ноги.  
Рука на плече давит до тех пор, пока Беккет не приседает — и тут же давление ослабевает, а рука словно совершенно исчезает.  
Точно свихнулась, думает Беккет. Она открывает глаза, но не видит ничего за пеленой опиумного дыма, голову словно набили пыльной ватой.  
— Луис Литт сидел на столе, Луис Литт свалился во сне...  
Рыжеволосая женщина в коротком алом платье с золотым эполетом на плече, резко и легко размахивая тростью, разгоняет дым перед собой и подходит к Беккет. Королева улыбается ей и бьёт тростью о дощатый настил эшафота, которым оборачивается земля, затем ещё раз и ещё; стук нарастает, превращаясь в грохот, королева кричит: «Чешир, Чешир, улыбайся, Чешир, я приказываю, улыбайся!» Мужчина в маске, стоящий у неё за спиной, всё сильнее хмурится, грохот в один момент смолкает, королева надувает губы и произносит медленно и внятно: «Пока ты не улыбнёшься, Шляпник не сошьёт мне новое платье!»

Беккет снова сидела за своим столом, пытаясь сосредоточиться на бумагах. Справа от клавиатуры медленно, но верно остывал одноразовый стакан с коричневой бурдой, по какому-то недоразумению называвшейся здесь кофе. Когда и как родной 12-й превратился для неё в безликое и вызывающее брезгливость «здесь», Кейт не могла ни вспомнить, ни объяснить. Как и не могла объяснить бесконечные перескоки — она уже не пыталась вспомнить, как переместилась из точки А в точку В и что было между событием Х и событием Y. Каждый раз, когда она пыталась понять хоть что-нибудь, голова начинала болеть ещё сильнее, и Кейт не оставалось ничего иного, как просто выполнять свою работу — даже если в ней она тоже не находила ни малейшего смысла.  
— Как ты? — задумавшись, Беккет не заметила, как к её столу подошёл Эспозито.  
— А? Да ничего, спасибо. Голова болит, — она снова коснулась затылка и совсем не удивилась, обнаружив, что повязка исчезла.  
— Ничего, пройдёт, — заверил Эспо. — И вообще, бросай все эти скучные бумажки. Рабочий день окончен, пошли с нами в карты играть. А потом ко мне, о’кей?  
— К тебе? — тупо переспросила Беккет.  
— Угу, тебе явно надо расслабиться, — он подошёл ближе и положил обе руки ей на плечи, разминая и массируя их. По всему телу разлилось приятное тепло, слегка приглушая головную боль, и Кейт закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь этим ощущением. — Ты давно не заходила, — вполголоса добавил Хавьер, и Кейт почему-то сразу поняла, что он имеет в виду вовсе не безобидные посиделки с пивом за просмотром бейсбольного матча. Она напряглась и открыла глаза.   
— А как же Лэйни?  
Эспо пожал плечами. Кейт почти почувствовала, как он ухмыляется.  
— А кто ей скажет? Ну так что, идёшь с нами в клуб?  
— Я... мне надо тут ещё кое-что доделать, — ответила Беккет, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Она сама не могла объяснить, что напугало её так сильно. — Если успею — пойду с вами, хорошо?  
— Как знаешь.  
Он отпустил её плечи, проведя напоследок двумя пальцами вдоль её позвоночника, и Беккет едва удержалась, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Что-то было чудовищно неправильно, но что именно?  
— Если ты свихнулась, хотя бы делай вид, что ты всё ещё нормальная. Тут нет нормальных, все просто удачно прикидываются, — заявил Майк, подходя к решётке своей камеры. Ладони в кожаных перчатках без пальцев сжали прутья. Беккет заметила, что ногти у него грязные и с обкусанными заусенцами.  
— Почему ты постоянно здесь? — спросила Беккет. Больше всего ей хотелось сейчас остаться одной, а вовсе не общаться с бредящим наркоманом. _Впрочем, это ещё как посмотреть, кто тут из них бредит, а кто нет._  
— Я же сказал уже: я — талисман. Пока я здесь, а Чешир не улыбается, всё остаётся на своих местах, — пояснил он. — Меня раньше выпускали, но каждый раз я всё равно оказывался в этой камере и, в конечном счёте, остался насовсем. Здесь совсем неплохо, — поспешил заверить он. Беккет скептически хмыкнула.  
— Эспозито прав, — Майк снова посерьёзнел. — Тебе необходимо расслабиться и сыграть с парнями в карты. Ну, настоящая Беккет так бы и поступила, — пояснил он.  
— «Настоящая»? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Брось, это же очевидно, — он взмахнул рукой, словно очерчивая её силуэт, и в воздухе вопросительным знаком повис дым из его неизменной кисэры. Беккет не помнила, чтобы он держал её секунду назад. — Посмотри сама.  
Он протянул ей маленькое складное зеркальце, и Беккет вздрогнула, вспомнив то, другое, из палаты. Резко взмахнув рукой, она отшвырнула зеркальце в сторону; ударившись об стену, оно осыпалось на пол сверкающей стеклянной пылью.  
Майк тихо рассмеялся и снова вложил в рот мундштук трубки.  
— Не веришь? Тогда вспомни то, что любишь больше всего.  
Беккет торжествующе улыбнулась и начала цитировать по памяти пролог к «Смертельному Шторму» Ричарда Касла. Майк меланхолично выдохнул дым и покачал головой:  
— Любовь к кофе — это поистине прекрасно.  
Беккет запнулась и поняла, что процитировала инструкцию к кофе-машине. Она попыталась снова, но на этот раз сама сообразила, что опять читает не то.  
— Но... как же...  
— Очень просто, — Майк пожал плечами; его глаза сменили цвет с лилового на тёмно-васильковый.  
— Просто... — прошептала Беккет. Всё действительно просто. В неё ведь стреляли, так? Теперь она помнила это отчётливо: удар в грудь, резкая боль, мгновенно заполняющая сознание... Её ранили, и теперь она лежит в коме и видит сон.  
— Это не сон, — перебил её мысли Майк. — Это просто другая реальность.  
— Откуда ты можешь знать?  
— Покури — и тоже узнаешь.  
Он протянул ей стеклянную трубку — точно такую же, как та, что Беккет выкинула утром — днём? вечером? вчера? — в мусорную корзину. Кейт даже заглянула на всякий случай под стол, но корзина была пуста: очевидно, уборщица уже вынесла мусор.  
— Это свежая, — понимающе хмыкнул Майк. — Ну что, будешь брать? Не бойся, у тебя и так уже глюки, хуже не будет. Сходить с ума — это же должно быть весельем, неужели ты не понимаешь? А вы все такие серьёзные. Даже Чешир.  
— Чеширского кота не существует, — уверенно заявила Кейт, отнимая у Майка трубку. В правом кармане джинсов обнаружилась зажигалка, и хотя Беккет никогда не курила и не точно не клала её туда, к таким вещам она уже привыкла. Она щёлкнула зажигалкой и поднесла к ней трубку. Крэк зашипел и издал характерный треск, трубка наполнилась дымком. Кейт глубоко затянулась — и отчаянно закашлялась. Язык и нёбо мгновенно онемели.  
— Чёрт, — выдавила она, вытирая выступившие слёзы. — Где ты вообще берёшь наркоту в участке?!  
— У меня весь Город закупается, — ухмыльнулся Майк. — _Она_ , кстати, тоже.   
— Что за херня, ты сидишь в камере в полицейском участке!  
— А почему это должно мне как-то помешать? — удивился он. — Копы тоже люди. Иди, сыграй с ними в покер. Пусть поверят, что ты настоящая.  
Кейт снова затянулась, на этот раз гораздо осторожнее, голова немного закружилась. Она почти почувствовала, как голубоватый дымок растекается по венам, и ощутила прилив сил.   
Она сделала шаг — 

— и нажала кнопку дверного звонка. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем щёлкнул замок, и дверь открылась.  
— Мистер Касл, я пришла задать вам несколько вопросов...  
— Да, конечно, проходите, детектив, — почему-то обрадовался Касл и широко улыбнулся. — Как замечательно, что вы зашли! Мы как раз пьём чай — как всегда в это время.  
Он помог ей снять пальто, накинул его на вешалку, прибитую к большим напольным часам, и, схватив Беккет за руку, практически втащил её в кухню.  
— Это моя мама, Марта Роджерс, и моя дочь Алексис — не обращайте внимания, что она спит. Присаживайтесь вот сюда, наливайте чай сами — не стесняйтесь, у нас так принято.  
— Чувствуйте себя как дома, детектив, — улыбнулась Марта, и Кейт улыбнулась ей в ответ.  
Вопреки собственным словам, Касл уже наливал ей чай в большую фарфоровую кружку со стилизованным кроликом, нанесённым чёрной тушью тонкой кистью. Кейт осторожно попробовала чай, но не почувствовала вкуса — онемение языка всё ещё не прошло. Тем не менее, она из вежливости принялась пить чай, закусывая его каким-то печеньем явно домашнего приготовления, судя по неправильной форме. Эти люди были так гостеприимны, и ей совершенно не хотелось их обижать.  
— Вы хотели задать моему сыну какие-то вопросы, — напомнила Марта, снова улыбаясь.  
Беккет смутилась и отложила уже надкушенное печенье.  
— Я не уверена, что сейчас подходящий момент для такого рода вопросов...  
— Не беспокойтесь, Алексис спит, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Марта. Беккет покосилась на дочь писателя — её рыжеволосая голова покоилась на скрещенных руках, спина мерно поднималась и опускалась, и если бы не это, Беккет подумала бы, что девушка мертва.  
Убеждённая словами мисс Роджерс, она достала из внутреннего кармана пиджака две фотографии.  
— Ух ты, крутой косплей, — восхитилась Алексис, поднимая голову. Беккет вздрогнула, но девушка тут же опустила голову обратно и, судя по всему, снова заснула.  
— Я же говорю — не обращайте внимания, — Марта артистично пожала одним плечом. — Что это, на фотографиях?  
— Этих людей убили, — пояснила Беккет, — точно так, как описано у Касла в книгах. Поэтому теперь мы арестуем его за убийство.  
Ей было очень неловко говорить об этом. За убийство полагалась смертная казнь. _Хотя с каких это пор в Нью-Йорке действует смертная казнь?_  
— Дорогой, мне кажется, ты должен позвонить своему адвокату, — меланхолично предложила Марта, доливая себе ещё чаю. Касл посмотрел на наручные часы и покачал головой.  
— Харви сегодня у _Неё_. Я смогу ему позвонить только часа три назад.  
— Ну и ладно, — легко согласилась Марта.  
— Спасибо за чай, — вежливо сказала Беккет, вставая из-за стола. — Было очень приятно с вами поговорить, но мне пора в клуб. Вы не подскажете, как туда попасть?  
— Прямо по улице, до самого конца, — не глядя, махнул рукой Касл, старательно пытаясь выловить чаинку из своей чашки. Когда ему это, наконец, удалось, он радостно улыбнулся и вскинул голову — и Беккет, встретившись с ним взглядом, почувствовала, как у неё закружилась голова.  
— Заходите ещё, детектив, — Касл галантно приподнял шляпу и нахлобучил её обратно на голову.  
— Да-да, заходите, — поддержала его Марта. — Нам так скучно пить чай одним!  
Касл подал Беккет пальто, но когда она обернулась, чтобы снова поблагодарить его за гостеприимство, перед ней оказалась яркая витрина, за стеклом которой извивались вокруг шестов две обнажённые танцовщицы. Было темно и промозгло, сырость поднималась снизу — от тёмной воды, заливавшей проезжую часть и стоявшей почти вровень с тротуаром. Эффект от крэка прошёл, и Беккет начало знобить. Очередная машина, проезжая мимо, подняла волну брызг, заляпав светлое пальто Кейт грязью. Дойдя до ближайшего фонаря, Беккет увидела, что пятна красные: под ногами плескалась не вода, а кровь. Она мимоходом удивилась тому, что кровь на асфальте не сворачивается, но тут же поняла, что так и должно быть, ведь Город — холоднокровное.  
Она пошла вперёд по улице, как и сказал Касл, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь узнать в этом странном Городе свой родной Нью-Йорк. Получалось с переменным успехом: Кейт то находила хорошо знакомые приметы, то натыкалась взглядом на что-то совершенно непривычное и неожиданное, что могло бы показаться неуместным в её родном городе, но удивительным образом вписывалось здесь. Неоновые вывески, словно вернувшиеся из 80-х афиши, стилизованные под довоенные, бесконечные бары, клубы, казино и бордели, прохожие в чёрно-алых одеждах всевозможных фасонов и повсюду — карты. Тройка пик на дверях стриптиз-бара — и невозмутимый швейцар в красной ливрее с тремя декоративными пуговицами в виде перевёрнутых чёрных сердец наискось через грудь. Пятёрка бубей на пролетевшей мимо чёрной спортивной машине. Валет червей, небрежно прислонившийся к стене аптеки — прямо рядом с надписью «свободная продажа марихуаны».   
Тут и там Беккет замечала силуэт синей гусеницы, несколькими штрихами нарисованный на камнях мостовой, углах зданий, газетных киосках и фонарях. Ночное небо над Городом было затянуто тяжёлыми тучами, и даже несмотря на льющийся отовсюду свет, было темно. Засмотревшись, Беккет случайно наступила в лужу; в мгновенно отяжелевший сапог затекла холодная густая кровь, и Кейт выругалась.  
— Возьмите, — какой-то прохожий заботливо протянул ей сложенный чёрно-белый зонт и приветливо улыбнулся, когда Беккет попыталась возражать. — Вы же всё равно будете у _Неё_ на покере.  
Беккет раскрыла зонт, едва успев поймать выпавшую из него газету. Прохожий уже исчез, поэтому она развернула газету, с интересом всмотрелась в заголовок — и замерла: на первой странице тоненькой подшивки красовалось то же изображение, которое она видела на надгробии, только цветное — девушка в полицейской форме и мужчина в маске. Лица девушки было не видно. «Полиция по-прежнему не знает их имён, но Город помнит своих героев». Беккет разжала пальцы. Газета упала на асфальт и медленно скрылась под почти чёрной кровью, но Беккет ещё некоторое время могла чувствовать пристальный взгляд мужчины в маске — ей показалось, что она уже видела эти глаза.  
Наконец, она заметила чёрную дверь с изображением червонного туза. В нижнем левом углу двери кто-то написал белым мелом слово «rabbit»; сейчас надпись скорее угадывалась, нежели читалась из-за заляпавшей её крови.  
— Кажется, мне сюда, — неуверенно сказала она двум охранникам на входе. Переглянувшись, они синхронно кивнули и расступились, пропуская Беккет внутрь. Один из них подал ей пару белоснежных перчаток, другой, дождавшись, когда она их наденет, протянул пиалу с кровью.   
— Зачем это? — полюбопытствовала Беккет.  
— Чтобы знать, если кто-то мухлюет, — бесстрастно отозвался охранник, и Беккет обмакнула пальцы в пиалу.  
— О, а вот и она! — услышала Кейт голос Райана. Повернув голову направо, она увидела своих коллег, сидевших у барной стойки.  
— Я уже думал, что ты не придёшь, — улыбнулся Эспозито, придвигая ближе свободный стул. Райан уже заказывал для неё ещё одну порцию кальвадоса.  
Беккет села на стул и взяла бокал, оставляя кровавые следы на тонком стекле. Ей здесь не нравилось — слишком шумно, слишком ярко, слишком много людей. И зеркала — сплошные зеркала, на каждой стене. Настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам, она заметила за одним из покерных столов мужчину в чёрном костюме с ярко-красным галстуком. Он потянулся вперёд, чтобы придвинуть к себе выигранные фишки, и его лицо попало в круг света. Это был Харви Спектер.  
— Это же Харви Спектер, — удивилась Беккет. — Что он делает в нашем клубе?  
— Он работает на _Неё_ , — с явным неудовольствием пояснил Райан. — _Она_ даже позволяет ему иногда выигрывать дела — когда _Ей_ становится скучно.  
— Ходят слухи, — веско проронил Эспо, — что он раньше носил маску. Но доказать ничего не удалось, а _Она_ слишком к нему привязана, чтобы поверить кому-то на слово.  
В этот момент в дальнем конце зала распахнулась дверь — Беккет готова была поклясться, что только что там было очередное зеркало, — и внутрь вошла рыжеволосая женщина в ярко-алом платье. На ней единственной не было перчаток.   
Все замолчали, стало очень тихо, и только теперь Беккет сумела различить игравшую на фоне музыку — это было что-то из Дина Мартина, она не помнила названия песни. Женщина подошла к большому овальному столу в центре зала и опустилась в роскошное кресло, похожее больше на трон и явно приготовленное специально для неё. По небрежному жесту тонкой руки с ярко-красным лаком на длинных ногтях все прошли к столу и заняли свои места. Место Беккет оказалось рядом со Спектером, и он бросил на неё непонятный взгляд, одновременно неприязненный и обречённый.   
Только теперь, оказавшись за столом, Беккет поняла, что королевой была та самая женщина, которую убили на кладбище.   
Сдали карты. Беккет осторожно приоткрыла их и озадаченно уставилась на картинки. Это были не привычные игральные карты, а карты Таро — Шесть Пентаклей и Колесница. Люди, изображённые на картах, показались ей знакомыми.  
— Следи за лицом, — шепнул Харви. — Если Она заподозрит, что твои карты — дерьмо, тебе крышка.  
Беккет вскинула голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд Спектера, но он смотрел не на неё, а на королеву. Лицо Харви было непроницаемой маской; королева хмурила тонкие брови и кусала губы, но явно не могла его прочитать.  
— Но я могу не поддержать ставку? — не шевеля губами, спросила Беккет, тоже уже не отрывая взгляда от королевы.  
— Нет, за это...  
— П-пропускаю, — дрожащим голосом произнёс один из игроков, Беккет его не знала. Королева подняла брови, её губы хищно искривились, в глазах вспыхнул неподдельный восторг.  
— Вот как? — вкрадчиво протянула она. — Голову с плеч! — на последнем слове её голос неожиданно поднялся почти до визга, и Беккет дёрнулась от неожиданности, но тут же замерла, пригвождённая к месту взглядом Харви.  
К неизвестному игроку подошли два охранника, и он позволил куда-то себя утащить.  
Королева довольно похлопала в ладоши и приказала:  
— Вскрываемся!  
Харви медленно покачал головой и сокрушённо развёл руками.  
— Простите, Ваше Величество, но мне стыдно раскрывать свои карты перед вами. Я признаю вашу безоговорочную победу.  
Королева милостиво кивнула и улыбнулась. Стоявший за её спиной лакей по знаку свалил весь банк в большой мешок и мгновенно куда-то с ним скрылся.  
— А теперь мы все отправимся почтить память Короля, который уснул! — заявила королева.  
Все послушно встали из-за стола и двинулись вслед за королевой к проёму зеркала. Беккет поднялась вместе со всеми, но Харви остановил её, схватив за рукав.  
— Я не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, но будь осторожна.  
Беккет выдернула руку, но остановилась. Она явно чего-то не понимала в происходящем.  
— Я не знаю, о чём ты.  
Харви криво усмехнулся.  
— Ну да, конечно. Я забыл, с кем говорю.  
— Я — не она, — сказала Кейт. — Я другая Беккет.   
Харви скептически приподнял бровь, и Беккет поспешно достала из кармана складное зеркальце — точно такое же, как то, что давал ей Майк.  
— Вот, посмотри. — Она вытянула руку с зеркальцем перед собой, так чтобы им обоим было видно отражение.  
Харви перевёл неверящий взгляд с отражения на саму Беккет и обратно, затем отобрал зеркальце и посмотрел ещё раз.  
— Запомни одно: не верь никому.  
Он сунул зеркальце себе в карман и направился к арке, сквозь которую прошли уже почти все.

На кладбище было тепло и солнечно — словно всего секунду назад не стояла холодная ночь. Ярко-зелёная трава, устилавшая землю вокруг, куда ни глянь, слепила глаза, и Беккет недовольно щурилась, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то.  
Впереди, на невысоком холме, стоял массивный каменный склеп, украшенный фигурами оскалившихся химер. На взгляд Кейт, это было полной безвкусицей.  
Королева остановилась у подножия холма, все гости собрались вокруг неё, а Харви встал за её спиной, чуть левее. Королева подняла руки, приветствуя собравшихся, — и в этот момент коротко прозвучал негромкий низкий свист пули. Королева дёрнулась; Харви рванулся к ней, но она уже оседала на землю, нелепо вскинув руки с шлейфами длинных белых рукавов. Все бросились врассыпную, только Беккет растерянно замерла, не зная, что делать.  
Спектер уложил королеву на траву, нежно отвёл волосы с её лица, затем, выпрямившись, усмехнулся и похлопал невидимому снайперу.  
— Браво, браво. У вас флеш-рояль, забирайте банк.  
Беккет оглянулась, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, но когда она снова обернулась, ни Харви, ни королевы уже не было.

— Встать, суд идёт! — крикнул кто-то. Все повскакивали на ноги, и в зал величественно вошла судья, в которой Беккет с удивлением узнала крупье из казино. Кажется, её пару раз назвали Джессикой.  
Когда судья заняла своё место и поправила сползающий парик, двое судебных приставов (ими оказались давешние охранники) ввели закованного в цепи Касла. Увидев Беккет, Касл широко улыбнулся и подмигнул ей. Беккет почувствовала себя неловко.  
Справа от неё поднялся со своего стула Харви. Он опять был в привычном костюме-тройке и с непроницаемым выражением лица. Его взгляд на миг задержался на располагавшейся над местом судьи VIP-ложе, где обычно сидела королева. Затем Харви посмотрел на судью. Та неторопливо заварила чай (Беккет почувствовала аромат чабреца), поставила перед собой тарелку с печеньем и лишь затем кивнула. Заседание суда началось.  
— Казнить, — безразличным тоном произнесла судья и потянулась к молоточку.  
— Постойте, как это — казнить?! — услышала Беккет собственный голос и обнаружила, что стоит, гневно глядя на судью.  
Судья холодно изогнула бровь.  
— Вы не выслушали свидетелей, не допросили самого обвиняемого, не предоставили ему адвоката! — настаивала Беккет. — Вы даже не сказали, в чём он обвиняется!  
— Он убил королеву, — жёстко произнёс Харви, указывая на Касла пальцем. Касл удивлённо распахнул глаза, посмотрел на себя, а потом на свои руки и пожал плечами.  
— Хорошо, мы заслушаем свидетелей, — согласилась судья. — Суд вызывает Марту Роджерс.  
— Я здесь! — Марта приподнялась со своего места и подняла руку. Судья кивнула, и мисс Роджерс, издав радостное «ух-ху!», подбежала к месту для свидетелей.  
— Вы присутствовали на кладбище в момент убийства нашей королевы? — с лёгким раздражением спросила судья, снова поправляя парик.  
— Нет, Ваша Честь! — бодро отозвалась Марта.  
— А где вы были? — спросил Харви.  
— Я была дома, вместе с моей внучкой, — Марта указала пальцем куда-то в глубину зала. Повернув голову, Беккет увидела там Алексис, спавшую, уютно свернувшись на скамье. Скамья стояла возле стены, занавешенной тяжёлыми красными портьерами. Откуда-то взявшийся сквозняк потревожил их, подняв облако пыли, и Алексис, не просыпаясь, чихнула, мило сморщив носик.  
— А где был Ричард Касл? — продолжила судья.  
— А его с нами не было, — всё так же бодро сообщила Марта и незаметно показала Беккет большой палец.  
— Спасибо, мисс Роджерс, — судья отпила из чашки. — У обвинения больше нет вопросов.   
Над столом судьи показалась голова кролика. Беккет удивлённо моргнула, но кролик не исчез. Судья взяла печенье из тарелки и скормила его питомцу. Затем она вызвала следующего свидетеля.  
— Майк Росс!  
— Я, — буркнул Майк, соткавшись из дыма прямо посреди зала. Подойдя к столу обвинителя, он присел на его краешек и тут же достал откуда-то свою кисэру. — Я тут посижу, ладно?  
— Вы знакомы с Ричардом Каслом? — спросил его Харви. Майк светло улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Ты должен его защищать, ты ведь знаешь это?  
— Вы знакомы с Ричардом Каслом? — переспросил Харви с нажимом.  
Майк глубоко затянулся и медленно выдохнул дым аккуратной струйкой, которая свернулась в фигурку карточного джокера, прежде чем растаять.  
— Я знаком и с ним, и с его зеркальным двойником.  
— Где был Ричард Касл во время убийства нашей королевы? — Харви раздражённо отогнал дым рукой, но его голос не дрогнул.  
— Пил чай с моим зеркальным двойником. С сыроежками, — уточнил Майк зачем-то.  
Судья нахмурилась, Харви стиснул зубы: они не ожидали, что у Касла окажется алиби. В зале послышались приглушённые голоса.  
— Кто может это подтвердить?  
— Вот, — Майк достал из-под полы пиджака маленькую записную книжку в оранжевой обложке. — Мой двойник ведёт дневник, тут всё написано.  
Дневник передали судье. Она открыла его, пробежалась взглядом по строчкам и подтвердила:  
— Да, тут так и написано: «Пил с Каслом чай с грибочками. Решили писать в соавторстве про наших двойников».   
— Вот, видите. Я могу идти?  
— Можете, — неохотно разрешила судья. Алексис снова чихнула.  
Майк спрыгнул со стола Харви и сел на свободное место рядом с Беккет.  
— Теперь твоя очередь, — шепнул он. — Знаешь, что говорить?  
— Ага, — кивнула Беккет. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, что нужно сказать. Она никогда раньше не выступала на стороне защиты.  
— Суд вызывает Кейт Беккет, — произнесла судья, снова взяв в руки чашку с чаем. Кролик, пошевелив носиком, жалобно посмотрел на печенье, но судья погрозила ему пальцем.  
Беккет встала и почувствовала, как холодеют пятки. Это было очень странное ощущение.  
— Вы — Кейт Беккет? — строго спросила судья. Беккет учили не врать судьям, поэтому она покачала головой.  
— Нет, Ваша Честь.  
— А кто же вы?  
— Я Кейт Беккет, — ответила Беккет.  
— Хорошо, Кейт Беккет. Что вы можете рассказать нам по существу?  
Беккет открыла рот, чтобы сказать, что она ничего не знает, но тут её осенило. Быстро извинившись, она подбежала к Харви:  
— Дай, пожалуйста, моё зеркальце!  
Харви сунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда чёрную маску, зажигалку, чайную ложечку и, наконец, зеркальце. Протянув его Кейт, он едва заметно коснулся её пальцев и предостерегающе покачал головой.  
— Ричард Касл и Харви Спектер — это один человек! — крикнула Беккет. — Я видела это в зеркале! Вот, посмотрите сами, — она раскрыла зеркальце и протянула его судье. — Харви не убивал королеву, значит, не убивал и Касл.  
— Это чушь, — перебил её Харви, но судья неожиданно остановила его, вытянув руку.  
— Пусть девочка продолжает, — мягко, но властно произнесла она.  
— Касл не убивал королеву, — настойчиво повторила Беккет.  
— Но кто же тогда убил? — удивилась судья.   
Кролик, не дождавшись печенья, задумчиво принялся грызть вновь сползший парик судьи.  
— Никто не убивал! — радостно пояснила Беккет. — Я врезалась на мотоцикле в надгробие, и там была женщина, которая упала. Это просто повторяется. Королеву никто не убивал.  
— Но если королеву никто не убивал, то где же королева? — задумчиво произнёс Майк и пальцем вывел вопросительный знак в окружавшей его дымке.  
Двери распахнулись, и в зал суда вошла королева в ярко-алом платье. Рыжие волосы пламенели, разметавшись по белоснежным плечам.  
Все замерли, и в этот момент в гремящей тишине послышался тихий счастливый смех. Беккет обернулась к Каслу, но на его месте стоял Харви. И он улыбался.  
Майк снова выпустил струйку дыма и довольно кивнул.  
— Молодец, ты справилась. Карты не обманули.  
— Какие карты? — не поняла Беккет.  
— Твои вчерашние карты. Тебе пора, путь открыт.  
— Я не понима...  
Светильники на стенах зала суда начали гаснуть, дым от кисэры Майка сгустился, и у Беккет начали слезиться глаза. Она закрыла их, чтобы потереть, и...

* * *

Первым, что она услышала, очнувшись, было мерное попискивание медицинских приборов. Кейт с трудом заставила себя открыть глаза, но сразу же зажмурилась от слишком яркого света. Дышать было тяжело, грудь была чем-то сдавлена, в голове стоял вязкий туман. Беккет уже доводилось попадать в больницу, поэтому она сразу узнала последствия общего наркоза.  
— Очнулась? — заботливо произнёс чей-то смутно знакомый голос.  
Беккет распахнула глаза и увидела своего отца.  
— Папа?.. Что ты... что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Мне позвонили и сказали, что тебя ранили во время ареста.  
— Я не помню... — начала Беккет, но тут же поняла, что это не так. Она отчётливо вспомнила чёрного плейбоевского кролика на белой футболке подозреваемого, звук выстрела и мощный удар в грудь. — Наверное, останется шрам, — поморщилась она.  
Джим Беккет мягко улыбнулся и поправил одеяло.  
— Спи. Врач сказал, тебе надо как следует выспаться.  
— Неплохая идея, — пробормотала Кейт, устало прикрывая глаза. — Мне тут такое приснилось...  
Из больницы её выписали довольно скоро, а через пару недель даже позволили вернуться к службе. Всё это время Беккет пыталась выкинуть из головы свой дурацкий сон, но ей никак это не удавалось. Сложнее всего было не думать о Касле. Не удержавшись, Кейт полезла на фан-сайт и выяснила, что как раз накануне её выхода с больничного состоится презентация новой книги писателя. Беккет поняла, что просто обязана туда прийти. Она сама не знала, чего ожидает от этой встречи; просто что-то толкало её — что-то, похожее на интуицию или предчувствие. Кейт хотела увидеть его, и здравый смысл оказался бессилен.  
Очередь из желающих получить автограф тянулась добрых метров пятьдесят, но Кейт терпеливо стояла вместе со всеми, старательно игнорируя вновь занывшую рану на груди. Наконец, очередь дошла до неё, и Кейт шагнула вперёд, туда, где за столом сидел Ричард Касл — совершенно такой же, как в её галлюцинациях.  
— Здравствуйте, — севшим голосом произнесла Кейт.  
Касл поднял голову и несколько мгновений просто смотрел на неё, словно не уверенный в том, что именно видит.  
— Привет, — ответил он. — Кейт, верно? — осторожно добавил он.  
Беккет вздрогнула.  
— Ты звал на чай... — начала она, чувствуя себя полной идиоткой, но его ответная счастливая улыбка лишила её каких-либо сомнений.


End file.
